


Beckett Fowl: Into the Mind of the 'Stupid' Twin

by ShizB_A



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Fowl Twins - Fandom
Genre: Beckett centric, kind of a headcanon, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizB_A/pseuds/ShizB_A
Summary: Beckett Fowl is a genius, but nobody knows it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Beckett Fowl: Into the Mind of the 'Stupid' Twin

**Author's Note:**

> My second post on AO3! Yay!
> 
> I came up with this idea while hanging the laundry out to dry... heh...
> 
> BTW I'm @bookworm2424 on Tumblr.
> 
> I have no idea what else to say.

Beckett Fowl was a genius.

He had, at age 11, done many things that were worth enormous praise. But he was not an attention-seeker. His family knew that. Myles was the twin who needed constant praise to feel validated.

His family thought they knew everything. But they barely knew anything about Beckett. Myles, who was his twin, didn't even know half the things Beckett did. 

When Beckett was a child, he loved to play in the mud. Everyone simply assumed from there on out Beckett wasn't as smart as Myles was. Beckett knew he was smarter. 

Myles may have talked science all the time, but Beckett chose to speak casually. Why would he feel the need for formality around anyone? Everyone was a person like him. Myles read tons and tons of books, but Beckett only read 'Alien Pooping Boy' when anyone else was watching. Why couldn't he read a book he liked? It wasn't like he didn't sneak down into the library each night to read, avoiding even Butler. Myles may have gotten stressed in sticky situations (and therefore needed worm gummies), but Beckett kept calm and happy and bouncy and optimistic. Why would he get stressed? It wouldn't help them, nor would it improve the situation. Myles knew the theory, but Beckett knew the practicals. Sure, Beckett may not know chemical formulas, or anarchitecture, but he knew people, he knew emotions, and most importantly, he knew how to pacify people.

He knew his parents would be unsupportive if he told them that he wanted to continue his studies. Heck, even Butler, Juliet, Lazuli and even Myles would be surprised, but he knew they'd be super loving. He played coy, innocent, bright, dumb and happy, when he, in fact, wanted to scream out in aggravation, he wanted to bury his face in some Shakespeare while the world watched, he wanted to decipher the Indus Valley Script, but no. He shouldn't, couldn't and wouldn't. 

He had a photographic memory, which his family knew of, but any facts he surfaced from books without censoring, he had to pass as something Myles told him. 

Beckett mastered the cluster punch not by practicing (he did practice, but not as much as you would assume), and not by copying Butler. He mastered the cluster punch by drawing diagrams in invisible ink under blacklight at night, studying the theory. 

The only 'person' who was perceptive enough to truly understand him was Orion. As, erm, knightly as Orion was, he could put two and two together. That, and, he had stumbled on Beckett reading something other than 'Alien Pooping Boy' one night. From then on, Beckett and Orion would huddle together in a corner of the enormous mansion and quietly read, simply enjoying the other's company. Orion treasured these moments because most of the Fowl hated him. Beckett was just relieved to come clean to someone. However, Artemis watched this and realised as well. When Orion was gone, it became Artemis and Beckett. When they moved to Villa Eco, Artemis managed to install a secret reading room in the library for Beckett, with a small shelf so he could keep his next reads there. When Artemis jetsetted into space, he created a holographic communicator, and he wore earphones while Beckett read to him, sheltered from listening ears through the soundproof doors. And when Artemis went out of range, Beckett was alone once again.

But not for long. He was coming for the everyone, and coming soon. Beckett Fowl was going to take the world by storm. And he was going to do it however he pleased.


End file.
